scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Green Ghosts (A Night of Fright is No Delight)
:For other incarnations, see Green Ghosts (disambiguation). : | actor= Hal Smith }} The Green Ghosts were the disguises of Cosgood Creeps and Cuthbert Crawls. Physical appearance When dressed as the Green Ghosts, Creeps and Crawls wore what appeared to be green robes with hoods over their heads shadowing their faces. They also wore gloves, with long, curved fingers. The wrists of their left arms also had long chains with cuffs on both ends, but the cuffs on their right hands have been broken off. Personality They had a habit of laughing sinisterly to scare Scooby-Doo and the gang. Powers and abilities They were fast, and could cast their shadows wherever they want. History ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one The two lawyers wanted the estate of Colonel Beauregard Sanders's will, but had to get the inheritors, including the colonel's relatives and Scooby-Doo, out the mansion so they could have the fortune to themselves. When Scooby and the other heirs arrived to be read the late Col. Sanders's will, it turned out that they would all have to spend the night at his mansion in order to collect their inheritance, but the catch was that the mansion is apparently haunted. Creeps and Crawls then donned their costumes and proceeded to kidnap the heirs so they could keep all of the fortune for themselves. and Crawls unmasked.]] The plan went awry when they went after Scooby. Although Fred Jones's first trap failed to work, they were soon captured and unmasked. The fortune, however, turned out to be confederate money. : , season 1, episode 16. ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Some of the case was highlighted on Daphne Blake's webshow after Shaggy Rogers got the Green Ghosts case confused with the Mamba Wamba case. It was then shown again from Velma Dinkley's phone (including the unmasking) after the gang caught the revenge-seeking conspiracy group, involving Crawls. , direct-to-video film 22. Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 116. (no lines) * DTV22. (flashback, no lines) Notes/trivia * The designs were reused for the different coloured phantoms of the The Scooby-Doo Show episode . * While the Green Ghost in Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights is based on the ghosts from this episode, the monster's description within the game says it comes from the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode , which is incorrect not only because it's the wrong episode, but the monster from the latter didn't even have a proper name and was only referred to as a 'ghost'. * In the DTV , a real monster resembling the Green Ghosts was among the monsters in the monster bar. * In the DTV , Shaggy calls them both the "Green Phantoms" and "Green Ghosts". * One of the Green Ghosts appeared as a cameo in the Duck Dodgers episode Surf the Stars, along with other villains. References }} Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King characters Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King monsters Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy monsters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) characters Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) villains Category:Scooby Doo... Where Are You! (Gold Key Comics) monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 villains